Shark Attack
by ArkhamGalaxia
Summary: The Great White Shark is tired of Gotham and decides to move to Bludheaven, while Nightwing is still dealing with the lose of Wally and trying to try a relationship with Zatanna. Also two new vigilantes come to Gotham and Bludheaven, and they kill criminals, Nightwing is tasked by Batman to find out who they are. Also what's wrong with Conner? Will Nightwing prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I am ArkhamGalaxia, and this is Shark Attack; I know horrible name. I also do not own anything, all rights go to DC, that's the only time I'll say it so go away lawyers. I love Young Justice and I decided to write a fanfiction about it. Anyone ever heard of the Great White Shark, he's a Batman supervillain, he's in the second class of baddies, not well known but still a threat. Well the Great White Shark is sick of not going anywhere in Gotham and decides to move to Bludhaven while Nightwing is struggling with the loss of Wally and other things that I won't tell you yet. This is also Chalant, also there will be a side story with Superboy that may overlap Nightwing's, and SuperMartian. Now start the story!**

 **Warren POV**

Gotham City, home to the Batman, home to the Joker, home to Two-Face, home to the Riddler, home to the Penguin, home to Bane; home to so many Super criminals. Gotham is a tough place, everyone knows that even the people who don't live in Gotham know that. Years ago it may have been easier to make a name for yourself, but now after Batman; everything has changed.

For a short time he was also a well-known criminal; he loved the feeling of being feared and respected by everyone. Then Batman ruined everything, now he been locked in Arkham for some time, four years if he recalls. That didn't stop him from doing his job, being a broker for various criminals and gangs, in fact it got a little easier, and he was able to communicate with all the other gang leaders through their members in Arkham.

He knows how to run a business, suppling money to various super criminals is a good business, because they always come through; Batman or not. But he's tired of being just a broker, a minor gang leader, a second class Super Villain in Gotham stinking city. He's learned from the best about how to avoid the law and all the loop holes of getting out of any situation that involves the law.

The question is where to go, he can't go Star City, Central, Cost, and especially not Metropolis. No he knows better than that, he isn't going anywhere near a city protected by a Justice League member. He has to be in a city that is close to Gotham and where there are no other super criminals to compete with, a city like Blüdhaven. Blüdhaven is the perfect place to finally get the fear and respect he deserves.

He is far enough for Batman to not look for him and close enough for him to make some deals on the Black market. One problem would be Batman's friend Nightwing, but he just started in Blüdhaven from what he's heard. Another problem are the other mob bosses, there were five major players in Blüdhaven last he checked but they never dared to extend their reach to Gotham, Bane killed the last mob boss from Blüdhaven who dared to go in on his territory.

He started to laugh, he got up from his crappy bed and walked towards the bars, "HEY BUTCH" he called to the cell down the hall. "YEAH" he replied and Warren simply smirked, "MEET ME IN THE COURTYARD TOMMARROW" he yelled back, "ALRIGHT." Butch was one of Penguin's most trusted sources in Arkham, if any one wanted to talk with Penguin then they talked to Butch, "HEY WHITE, SHUT THE HELL UP" he heard from the cell across from him, "LOOK WHO'S TALKING LYNN'S" he yelled back.

The next day in the courtyard and stood in his usual corner waiting for Butch. He knows Butch will find him in this crowd of pathetic criminals, he's the bald white one without any lips, ears, or nose. One idiot once said he looked like Voldemort, he bite their arm and put in solitary confident for a week, but no one ever made that comment again. Butch then came, "you called for me Great White" he said in his deep voice. "Yes, I need you to tell Cobblepot I'm calling in some favors" he replied and Butch simply nodded. "What would you ask of Mr. Cobblepot" Butch asked and Warren smirked, "to get me the hell out of Arkham."

"That's a lot to ask for even from Mr. Cobblepot" Butch replied, "I'm not done, I also need Penguin to break Firefly out and let him attack Cell block 7-J, and while Firefly is burning Arkham for Penguin to also break all prisoners in cell block 3-P" Warren explained and Butch smiled. "Cell block 3-P is where all of Mr. Cobblepot's men are and to get to it you have to go through cell block 2-S, and cell block 7-J is where all Joker gang members are" Butch said chuckling a little. "I'll pass the message on to Mr. Cobblepot, when would you like to be released" he asked, Warren grinned showing his extremely white and sharp teeth, "Surprise me" he answered. Butch walked away leaving Warren to himself.

"Look out Blüdhaven, The Great White Shark is coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, here's chapter two of Shark Attack. In Nightwing's POV, we'll see what exactly going through head while Warren is waiting for his escape. To everyone please review, I want to hear from you all and what you think of my story, just do be that trolling jerk; cause we all hate that one person. I like Constructive criticism, helps me get better as a writer. Excuse any grammar errors. That's all read on!**

Dick's POV

"Grayson" shouted Dick's partner, Detective Sarah Jones, waking Richard up from his nap. Dick groggily opened his eyes to the brunet in front of him, she was barely five foot 10 with short hair that just covered her ears. She was wearing a light blue and grey uniform with a shining silver badge on her chest that stated BHPD, she also had a gun holster on her side and a belt filled with various equipment officer's need. "How did you get in my apartment Sarah" Dick asked annoyed at his partner.

She smiled, "the spare key you gave me" she replied showing said key. "Which I said to only use for emergency's" he replied closing his eyes again, "it is an emergency" she said, "is like the emergency when there were three cats stuck in a tree" he said not opening eyes, knowing his partner was frowning at him. "No an actual emergency involving the Crater case" she replied and Dick only opened one eye, "go on" he said.

"We found the last surviving member of Crater's gang" she said but Dick didn't react. Howard Crater was a mob boss until about two years ago when he decided to extend his reach to Gotham; him and his entire gang were eradicated by one of the many gangs of Gotham. As Nightwing he knew who did it but as Detective Grayson he didn't, which he found totally not asterous. Howard made the mistake of invading on one of the most dangerous gangs in Gotham, Bane's, he and Batman found the warehouse where Howard attempted to set up; he couldn't believe how ruthless Bane was to this gang. Bane still angry at Howard's attempt on his turf led to the entire gang being destroyed almost overnight, he also sent the beaten body to BHPD; as a message to all in Blüdhaven.

He knew one day a member of Howard's gang would turn up, Bane left one alive to warn the other mobs to stay out of Gotham and especially his turf. He already knows what the one gang member would say, but the BHPD needs evidence and a face to the killer of the Crater gang. He sighed, "alright I'll get ready, even though it's my day off" he said and Sarah rolled her eyes, "I'm still surprised you even took a day off, but think of it this way, you're doing something productive" she said as Dick got up and went to change. "I rather be sleeping right now" he retorted, five minutes later he came out wearing sunglasses, some black jeans and a dark blue shirt, "seriously Dick" Sarah said, "day off remember" he retorted again.

They reached the station and went straight to the interrogation room, inside was a small man literally shaking in the chair. "So Lenny, you're the last surviving member of Howard Crater's gang" Dick started looking at the terrified man in front of him, "I-I-I can't b-be here-e" he said stuttering his words. "Look just tell us who killed Crater's gang and you free to go" Sarah said eyeing the trembling man. "T-t-hat's a lie-e, you're going to send-d-d me to jail for-r my time in Crater's g-g-ang" he said rocking himself, "then they'll k-k-ill me for squealing" he said again. Dick looked at his partner and she was frowning, "who killed your gang" Sarah said more serious, "Howard wanted to try Gotham, he paid the price, but from what we heard from the GCPD, it was basically slaughter" Dick said looking at the man. "He killed them all" Lenny screamed, "who killed them" Sarah shouted back, Dick silently smirked. "BANE" Lenny yelled.

After dealing with all the paper work that followed the interrogation, Sarah decided to ask Dick a question while walking back to his apartment complex. "So any plans for today, or are you just going to waste your day sleeping" she asked and Dick smirked again, "stop that" she said and Dick just kept smirking, "you are so annoying" she said at last and Dick looked smug. "And yet your still my partner" he said, "only because all my other partners kept hitting on me, and I can't stand them" she retorted, "didn't they know your gay, or did you forget to mention it" he said and she lightly punched him.

"Shut up, your just jealous that more girls hit on me in a month then you in a year" she said smugly, "please, do you know how many 'love' letters I get from crazy stalkers" he said. "Alright I have to head back to the station and do more paper work, while you enjoy your day off, Mr. Oh-so-loved" Sarah said leaving Dick alone. If only she knew.

 **Line Break. This line break has been brought to you by Line Break Co.  
**

Nightwing was in safe house in northern Blüdhaven, finishing his report on the Carter gang and Lenny's confession, when a message came on his computer. **Answer the door** , was all it said before he heard a knock from his back door, he smiled and opened the door, "well this is a surprise you came and person and Robin's here too, left Gotham alone with Batgirl" Nightwing said as Batman and Robin entered his safe house. "Nightwing we need to talk about something important" Batman said with a stone cold face, "jezz, what was so important you came in person" Nightwing said half-jokingly, he looked at Robin who was giving the no joking gesture.

"Two weeks, the GCPD got a tip about a safe house belonging to the Falcone's, when they arrived they found everyone dead, last week another safe house belonging to Black Mask was raided by the GCPD only to find everyone dead again, the GCPD did autopsy on all the bodies and there was a connection in the assaults, all were killed either by bullet or a crossbow bolt" Batman stated going to Nightwing's computer. "We believe whoever they are will attack Blüdhaven next, and their motive is obviously bringing down any one working a mob or gang" Robin said continuing for Batman.

"So you think they're a rival gang or someone with a bone to pick with the mob" Nightwing said, "the killings were too much straightforward, a rival gang would have opened fire and the rival would have taken the various weapons and cash in the safe houses" Batman said pulling up the GCPD Police report. "We attempted to find any footage to find who ever attacked the safe houses, but they hacked all cameras in the area, they planned every detail" Robin said looking at Nightwing. "If anything happens here that matches those attacks then I'll contact you and see what evidence I can find" he said and Batman and Robin nodded.

"Be vigilant Nightwing" Batman said as he proceed to leave, "stay safe Dick" Robin said following his mentor. Nightwing studied the repots for a while only to be stopped by a phone call, he smiled knowing the number well. "Hey Z, no I didn't get to enjoy my day off, I'll get over it, how are you, asterous, we're still good on Friday night right, yep I'll pick you up at Seven" he said quickly and he heard Zatanna chuckle over the phone, "see yah Dick" she said hanging up. Dick smiled again and went back to the report.

 **This is longer than my first chapter, I wanted to get a good grasp of Dick's life in Blüdhaven; I'm setting the stage you could say. Anyways please review, tell me what you think, you have a good idea I'll do a shout out to you. Don't worry the other members of Young Justice, they'll come later; especially Conner. I'll go into how everyone is dealing with Wally's loss, I didn't want Nightwing to face those emotions just yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of Fanfiction its ArkhamGalaxia, time for another chapter of Shark Attack. Is Warren going to escape Arkham and will Firefly burn Arkham and escape as well? Read to find out. Also it's been three days since we last seen Warren.**

Warren POV

Three days since I sent word to Penguin to get me out of Arkham, nothing so far but Firefly was recently moved to cell block 6-S, away from villains that have been annoying him so much he started a small fire in his cell. That man can start a fire in a blizzard with only a stick in his hands; an impressive feat. I've been reviewing my various accounts, ensuring my fortune hasn't been touched by anyone; hero or villain.

 _ **BOOM**_

That was a large explosion, but that could be any whack job.

 _ **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_

That was bigger than last time and sounds like the explosion is either getting closer or bigger.

 _ **BOOM**_

Yep, defiantly closer and bigger since he could feel the heat of the explosion from here. The other inmates were cheering for each explosion hoping the next would bust them out. " _ATTETTION ALL INMATES OF ARKHAM, THIS IS AN ANNOUNCMENT TO CONSUME ALL OF ARKHAM WITH CHAOS"_ the speakers blazed, I started chuckling knowing who started the explosions and what it means.

Time to get the hell out of Arkham.

" _THE WARDEN OF ARKHAM WILL BE HAPPY TO UNLOCK ALL THE CELLS ON THE ISLAND, ISN'T THAT RIGHT WARDEN"_ Firefly shouted over the intercoms, _"HELP ME"_ shouted the warden over the intercom. _"SEE HE'S BURSTING IN EXCIMENT, NOW EVERYONE DESTROY THIS STINKING ISLAND BEFORE THE BATMAN AND COPS COMES TO EXTINGUISH OUR FLAMES OF FUN, HAHAHAHA"_ Firefly screamed through the intercom as the cell doors unlocked and all of the prisoners came running out.

Everyone was shouting and running towards the courtyard grabbing everything they could to use in the riot. Not me though, I followed the few prisoners that were going in the opposite direction knowing just where they're going. I followed the escapees to an abandoned tunnel leading to a small dock, with prisoners getting on the various speed boats chained to the old dock. "Penguin sure knows how to plan an escape" I whispered, "Mr. White" I heard and looked to who was calling me, it was Butch.

"Butch you leaving too" I asked and he shook his head, "no sir, I am going to be some of the few Penguin gang members here on Arkham, Mr. Cobblepot needs men here on the island, now please come with me, Mr. Cobblepot is also helping a few other super criminals leave Arkham, so he arranged for a better method of transportation then going with his men on these speed boats" Butch said gesturing for me to follow him. He brings me to a small police boat with two surprising faces already on board.

"Mr. Freeze" I said keeping my anger controlled, I'm still a bit angry at him for the whole incident of freezing my face and taking off my nose, lips, and ears. He was standing next to the huge chamber that held his wife, "Mr. White" he says neutrally and goes back to attending his wife. "Didn't expect you to leave Arkham, and how the hell did you get Nora out here so fast" I asked as I stepped onto the ship, "Mr. Cobblepot started the riot a few hours ago, Firefly was supposed to start the riot after Nora was secured" he replied not looking at me.

"Penguin sure went all out for this riot, I can see the smoke from here, surprised the Bat hasn't come yet" I said looking at the smoke on the other end of the island, "indeed, unfortunately we have to wait for Firefly, we can't leave without him" Freeze said joining me to watch the smoke. "Hope he doesn't get caught up watching his flames and starting more" I said and Freeze nodded in agreement. "No need to worry boys, I had to make sure the Bat would have a hard time getting to the Warden" we heard a raspy voice say, I look to see Firefly with his jetpack and flamethrower.

"Firefly you pyromaniac, you left quite the impression on Arkham" I said chuckling as he got on board, "alright all men accounted for move out, Mr. Cobblepot's special guests first" shouted Butch as the boat started to move to open water with the speed boats following. I watched the speed boats go in all directions, while our boat was heading for northern Gotham. I relaxed on the bench next to Firefly smiling to myself.

 **LINE BREAK. This Line Break has been brought to you by Line Break Co.**

I stepped off the boat with Firefly and took in the disgusting air of Gotham, "ah it's great to be out of that damn asylum after so long" I said stretching myself, "oh yeah, look out Gotham Firefly is free to burn you to the ground" Lynns said rubbing his hands manically. "What are you some sort of old cartoon super villain" Freeze said helping the man get Nora off the boat, "Mr. White and Mr. Lynns, Mr. Cobblepot would like me to escort you two to the Iceberg lounge for a round of poker" a man said grabbing my attention, "oh poker in the Iceberg lounge, all in" Firefly said and I nodded.

One limousine drive later, I and Firefly find ourselves in front of Penguin's Iceberg lounge, "follow me please to receive some proper cloths" the driver said, I looked down at my ragged orange jumpsuit and smiled; I'm finally getting rid of this. One change of clothes later and I was wearing a nice dark blue suit with a black tie, and Firefly was wearing some dress pants and a simple crimson shirt with a dark orange blazer; too bad most of his body is burned. We were escorted to the VIP room above everyone else and we were met with a table with only five other people.

"Warren White, nice to see you outside of Arkham after so long" Penguin greeted me getting up from the table shaking my hand, "Lynns nice job you did back at the asylum" Penguin said greeting Firefly. "My pleasure Cobblepot" he said in his raspy voice, I looked to the table and found an empty seat between Penguin and Roman Sions aka Black Mask, "Warren nice to see you again" he said, he was wearing that bright white suit and his signature Black mask with only the mouth opened. I looked to see Firefly sit between Penguin and Carmine Falcone, he was wearing what I'm assuming an Italian leather black suit, next to him was his daughter Sofia Falcone heir to the Family's empire; or what's left of it. Then at the end of the table farthest from everyone was the towering 6 ft. 8 figure that is Bane, wearing a nice black suit and red tie.

"Wow what a turnout Penguin" Firefly commented at the poker table, "though I don't recognize you miss" Firefly asked to Sofia, "I am Sofia Falcone, and you are Garfield Lynns also known as Firefly" she said elegantly but with some danger mixed in. "Oh excuse me, I haven't been keeping up with the Corleone family" he said raspy and both Carmine and Sofia scowled, "I suggest you not insult my daughter or myself and my family Mr. Lynns" Carmine said with some anger, Lynns raised his hands in surrender, "hey I'm here to play some cars" he said.

"What about you Mr. White did you know who I am before Mr. Lynns asked" Sofia asked me while Penguin started to shuffle the cards, "of course Miss Falcone, I do jobs for your family and I see your names on the papers" I said watching Penguin start dealing the cards with a group of Penguins servants bring everyone their chips. "All right enough chit chat, time for some cards" Sions said getting impatient, "has Batman arrived at the asylum" Bane said speaking for the first time in his deep thick accent, "bring the radio over and tune it to Vicky's channel" Penguin ordered as his servants complied.

The servant tuned just in time, _"Good evening Gotham City, this is Vicky Vale reporting to you live from a helicopter over Arkham Asylum which has been set ablaze by the super criminal known as Firefly aka Garfield Lynns, rioters have been overrunning the asylum but the GCPD, Gotham Fire Department, and Batman have arrived at the scene to put out Firefly's fire and riot, the villain in question has yet to be seen, even though Lynns is known to gloat over his fires, we will bring you more once we get more information"_ Vicki reported and everyone was chuckling at Lynns steaming face. "I do not gloat about my fires, I bask in glory of my flames" he said raspy, "also I fold" he said reminding me to look at the cards in front of me, a three, a jack, and a six; I had a five and four. I showed no emotion.

"I'll raise it by five" Sions said throwing his chip in, Bane and Carmine threw a chip in while Sofia folded, "forgive me for asking this question, but how exactly happen to you Mr. White" Sofia asked me as I sighed and watched Penguin deal a king, "you haven't heard White's tale Miss Falcone" Sions said throwing in two more chips with me and Carmine following and Bane folding his hand. "White got away with millions by pleading insanity to the court, all he had to do was survive Arkham, which didn't succeed" Sions said starting my life story, "they called him fish, since he was a new guy and never been to an asylum before let alone some God forsaken place like Arkham" continued Penguin, "Killer Croc then clawed the sides of my neck saying he was giving me gills" I continued as a few more chips were thrown in and I followed.

"Then Jane Doe happened" Sions said chuckling a little as I scowled at the memory of that horrible woman, "she was an identity thief but instead of taking people accounts and all that, she wants to take over their whole lives by killing them and becoming them" Penguin said finishing the deal with me winning the hand. "She threw me in a freezer and went on to take my identity" I said taking the chips and Penguin handing me the cards, "but the Batman stopped her before she could succeed" Sions said, "some whisky and cigars for everyone" Penguin said as the servants brought everyone a cigar and a shot of whisky.

"But this Jane Doe is a woman correct" asked Sofia, "didn't matter, she devoted her whole mind and body to become that person, before she tried to take White's identity she took the identity of his doctor" Firefly said lighting his cigar with a lighter he produced. "So the freezer did that to you" Sofia asked, "not quite, either Jane knew or not, she threw me in the same freezer as Freeze, and he wasn't happy to have an outsider in his freezer" I said grimacing at the memory as Firefly light my cigar. "He shot me with his freeze gun and I lost my lips, nose, and ears and some of my sanity" I said taking a shot of whisky, "they pulled him out of the freezer with his new white skin and none of those body parts, Jane was thrown in the asylum and eventually died from some manic, and Warren was a whole new person" Penguin said blowing a huff a smoke out.

"Someone said I looked a great white shark and I decided to do that, I sharpened my teeth to razor sharp and thus the Super Criminal the Great White Shark was born" I said showing Miss Falcone my famous teeth. "Course Warren's didn't stop what he was good at, he kept financing various gangs and he had the perfect alibi of being in Arkham, I remember when he tried to do a big job with me and Batman completely stopped us before we succeed, and I recall Two-face wasn't happy afterwards" Sions said sadly puffing some smoke out.

"Thus I don't work with Two-face unless necessary" I said dealing the cards, "so why are you now leaving Arkham, from what I hear it was a good gig" Sofia asked and Penguin nodded, "I was wondering that too, after four years of working in Arkham, you now leave" he asked blowing another puff of smoke. "Because, I have billions just lying in the bank and I can't do anything with it, and I was sick of being in that damn place I needed to get out" I said, "so it's the money" Sions said and I shook my head, "it's not just about the money, remember when I was actually feared by the people of Gotham, when they gave me the respect I deserve" I said dealing the fourth card.

"That still doesn't answer my question White" Penguin said taking a shot of whisky, "I'm leaving Gotham" I announced and everyone did a spit take of their whiskies and almost spit out their cigars. "What you quitting the business White" Sions exclaimed, "let me finish, I'm leaving Gotham for Blüdhaven, and I'll still do my job with you guys, I'm not looking for my death wish" I said as everyone seemed to calm down. "What you going do in that hell hole" Penguin said raising the betting pool.

"Start my own gang, I'll own that town, don't worry I won't expand into Gotham and if you guys need information or access to Blüdhaven you come to me" I said blowing some smoke out of my cigar and they chuckled. "You can't make it here so your moving to the crime ridden city south, smart plan" Sions said folding his hand, "yep, how many powerful gangs are in Blüdhaven now" I asked. "Four" Bane answered, "Huh could have sworn it was five" I muttered, "the hero Nightwing protects that city, what are you going to do about him" Bane said again raising the pile by three chips.

"I'll try and be the best damn enemy he ever had in that city" I said and Carmine chuckled, "you'll be the first real super criminal in that city, you'll show those gangs over there what a real gang is" the matriarch of the Falcone family said. "You going by yourself White" Sions asked, "pretty much, me and my billions of dollars which I will be using soon to get me some grade A weapons and equipment, if you guys are selling of course" I said grinning and Penguin chuckled, "we'll talk after the game White" he said winning the hand.

"I think you need to weaken Nightwing, take him out and show those other gangs that you mean business in that city and it'll be yours" Firefly said taking a shot of whisky. "You offering Lynns" I said and he seemed to mull it over as Sions dealt the cards, "it would give me some credit and if you're funding me I could upgrade my equipment" he said with excitement. "Sure I'll help you take out Nightwing, I'll be an enforcer" he said, "or the man who takes out other gangs by setting their safe houses and caches on fire, my second in command" I said and Lynns started laughing happily, "I am so in, I'll burn Blüdhaven then Gotham" he said throwing some chips in.

"If want someone to take out Nightwing then you need someone with experience taking out heroes" Bane said raising the stakes by five chips, "well if you happen to be in town and you need someone to give you information about what is going on in the city, then stop by" I said throwing in my chips. "So does anyone have any recent information about Blüdhaven" I asked as Carmine won the hand and Bane was given the deck. "Yeah be on the lookout for some vigilantes with a grudge against the mob" Sions said blowing some more smoke out.

"Indeed, some a few weeks ago they attacked a warehouse of ours, we thought it someone else trying to take the equipment from inside, but when the GCPD went inside they found all of our equipment, and everyone dead, so it couldn't have been another gang" Carmine said throwing a chip in, "same thing happened to one of my warehouses, they were all killed by either bullet or crossbow bolt" Sions said throwing two chips in the pool.

"Well my friend, I wish you the best luck in Blüdhaven, just remember who runs Gotham and don't make the same mistake that Crater fellow made" Penguin said puffing smoke, everyone started to chuckle at the mention of that sad mob boss. "He became a real crater after Bane was done with him and his gang" Penguin said laughing his signature laugh, "what about the BHPD" I asked and Carmine shook his head, "you'll have to ask the gangs in Blüdhaven, we have a hard time keeping our informants in the GCPD now a days" he said taking a shot of whisky.

"Alright let's have a toast, to Warren White, the Great White Shark, good luck in the hell hole that is Blüdhaven" Penguin said raising his glass with everyone following, "you all just want me to buy something from you guys before I leave" I said grinning and everyone laughed, "you got the money Warren, doesn't hurt to be well equipped" Penguin laughed as we continued our game.

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Shark Attack. I mixed up Warren's origin story for this story. I wanted to show how some of the mob bosses of Gotham get along with one another, their good business men they knew they'll get more profit working together and not trying to destroy one another. I mean think about it, they rather work with one another than people like Joker, Two-face, and people along those crazy line. They can work with fellow business men but unpredictable people like Joker; no way. Well please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people time for another chapter of Shark Attack. When we last left, Warren escaped Arkham and was enjoying a nice game of poker with Gotham's biggest mob bosses and Firefly is his new number two. Now we see what's going on in the newly rebuilt Mount Justice.**

Beast Boys POV (didn't see that coming, did ya)

I was messing around with Robin when Aqualad called everyone to the mission room. We hurried over and saw a broadcast playing.

" _Hello people of Gotham City, this is Jack Ryder going over yesterday's Arkham Asylum riot. My good friend and partner Vicki Vale was able to gather some shocking information after the riots were stopped, since she's over in Metropolis chasing a lead, I'll be giving you the people just what happened at Arkham. The super villain Firefly placed bombs around the island and then began to burn most of it, he also trapped the Warden in his own office by setting the entrance on fire, but the strange part was that Firefly didn't, as Vicki put it, gloating over his flames, which Firefly is known for. Also various gang member of Gotham's mobs escaped the island, how they escaped is still unknown. The worst has yet to come folks, Firefly wasn't the only Super Villain to escape Arkham last night, the super criminal Great White Shark, and lastly the icy villain Mr. Freeze and his wife Nora all escaped Arkham. That's all for tonight, we'll give you more information as it comes, good night Gotham City"_ Jack Ryder said finishing his broadcast.

"Batman was not happy about that" Robin muttered and I chuckled, "as you can see the recent break out at Arkham released three dangerous super criminals and the Justice League believe that this break out was planned due to the sudden riots" Aqualad said and Robin spoke up, "Batman gave me the task me to investigate Arkham and see how they all escaped while he's searching for Mr. Freeze" he said and Aqualad nodded. "Pick your team members Robin and go immediately" he said and Robin grinned.

"Already have my team Aqualad, me, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Superboy, Batgirl, and Tigress, we'll head out now" he said and Megan looked worried. "Wait I'm not sure Garfield should go to a place like Arkham, my uncle said it is where the worst of Batman foes goes" my sister said with worry, "don't worry Conner will be there" I replied but she still looked concerned, "I'll have the bioship nearby, how about that" she said and Robin shook his head. "Sorry Megan, but Batman gave me direct orders to go to Commissioner Gordon and the police are to escort us to Arkham Asylum, no spec ops or else he said" he said and Megan looked defeated.

"Alright, any questions before we disperse" Aqualad asked and Virgil raised his hand, "yeah who's the Great White Shark that Ryder was talking about, I never heard of him" he asked and Artemis stepped up. "I can answer that, the Great White Shark is a minor gang leader and a well-known broker for all major gangs in Gotham" she answered but Virgil still looked confused, "but why is he called the Great White Shark" he asked and Artemis looked at Robin, he sighed, "I'll pull the news reel" he said going to the computer.

He typed some things and a picture came up, the man was stark white and bald, he had no ears, nose, lips and his teeth looked really sharp. "Cool" I said grinning and Megan frowned, "Garfield" she scolded but that didn't stop my grinning, "what he looks like a great white shark" I said and Robin grinned as well. "That's what I said when I first saw his picture, Batman made me clean the Batmobile by hand after that" Robin said. "What happened to him" asked La'gaan asked. Robin simply started a video.

" _Good evening people of the world, this is Louis Lane, Vicki Vale, Clark Kent, and Jack Ryder with another segment on the Super Villains of Arkham" Louis said standing next to her fellow reporters, "last time we went into the story of Doctor Victor Fries, thanks to you the people Dr. Fries was given more technology for his research" Jack said smiling and Vicki started, "tonight is not a happy story, tonight we are going to look into the life of Warren White also known as the Great White Shark" she said and Clark took it from there. "About four years ago Warren White pleaded insanity in order to get away with millions of dollars from his various scandals, White was sent to Arkham Asylum" he said as the crew began walking down the hallway, "White didn't realize how dangerous Arkham was, he was called fish when first brought into the Arkham, according to the guards" Jack said, "Warren was slowing losing his sanity from being around everyone, one major blow came from Killer Croc also known as Waylon Jones who clawed the side of Warrens neck, giving him gills as Killer Croc told the guards when questioned" said Vicki._

" _Then Jane Doe attempted to take Warren's identity and take all of his money by not only killing his doctor but attempted to kill Warren himself by locking him in a freezer" said Louis. "What Jane didn't know was the freezer wasn't actually a freezer, it was Dr. Fries cell, he shot Warren with an ice gun he been developing at the time" Jack said, "the blast took Warren's nose, lips, hair, and ears, between Mr. Freeze and the freezer itself caused Warren's skin to become permanently white" Clark said. "When Batman revealed Jane Doe and she brought them to Warren, it was too late to save another portion of Warren's sanity, Warren eventually sharpen his teeth to a point and became the Great White Shark" Vicki said stopping in front of a cell with another person already waiting. "Despite incarceration Warren continued to finically aid the gangs of Gotham, two years ago Warren and Black Mask aka Roman Sions attempted to take out Two-Face aka former District Attorney Harvey Deny, by buying a large shipment of weapons, Batman stopped them both before they could even gain access to the weapons" Louis said._

" _Warren has been quiet since then, no one really knows if he still brokers to other gangs but he shows no indication of denying various claims against him other the years for various accounts of aiding the gangs of Gotham" Vicki concluded, "With us now is the head doctor of Arkham Asylum Doctor Penelope Young, doctor is it possible for Warren to eventually rejoin society" asked Jack and the doctor in question was five foot six, brunette with blues eyes. "It is possible for Mr. White to rejoin society if he attempts to try and help himself, but he refuses almost all attempts for doctors to help him" Dr. Young said and everyone nodded, "do you have anything to say to the viewers Warren" Vicki asked and the man in question came out from the darkness of his cell, "yeah, hey camera man make sure you show the viewers my teeth" he said smiling showing off his sharp teeth as the film came to end._

"That's Warren White, they made this film about five months ago about all the inmates of Arkham at the time, now no more questions all members of my team take a mask" Robin said holding some masks, one green, red, and black. I grabbed the green one, Conner grabbed the black one and Wonder Girl grabbed the red, "why do we need these" asked Wonder Girl, "to protect your identities and because Batgirl won't let us go near the GCPD without masks" Robin said pointing to the girl in question. "Just wear them for this mission" she said. "Alright everyone of team Robin follow me" Robin said heading to the Zeta-tubes with his team following.

 **LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK. Thank you, brought to you by Line Break Co.**

We arrived to the front of the GCPD with Commissioner Gordon and a squad car waiting for us, "Robin, Batgirl I see you brought back" the elderly man said gruffly and the two bats nodded. "Yes sir, no need for us to get into the car, we'll meet you there" Robin said as his Robin-cycle came and he hopped on and Batgirl hopped on her own batgirl-cycle that pulled up. "Beast boy, I'm thinking Pterodactyl" said Conner and I grinned, I closed my eyes and transformed into Pterodactyl before Gordon, who was just wide eyed, I grabbed Conner with me 'legs' and flew off with Wonder Girl into the sky, "where the hell do they find those kids" Gordon mumbled getting into his car following the teenage hero's.

"You know when I first learned that Arkham held all of Batman foes, I thought it be bigger and scarier, but it doesn't look like that" Wonder Girl shouted to us as we approached the famous asylum; I had to agree not that impressive from afar. I landed Conner at the front gates with Wonder Girl and shape-shift back to human form as Robin, Batgirl, and Gordon pulled in. "All right kids stay by me, and Cash's side, I don't care how powerful or skilled you are, Arkham is dangerous for anyone" Gordon said getting out of his car and we all nodded.

We walked with Gordon inside and a guy was waiting for us, the cool part was he had a hook for a hand, "awesome, you have a hook for a hand" I said looking at the man who was staring at me. "Sorry Cash, he gets overly enthusiastic about things he thinks is cool" Batgirl said getting me away from, "it's fine, I've gotten used to it, but why is he green" Cash asked looking at me. "He had a blood transfusion from a Martian, tell him your story" Robin said smirking while Batgirl glared at him, "what you know Beast Boy going to ask at some point" he said defending himself and I shook my head vigorously, "yeah please" I said and Cash chuckled, "Killer Croc chomp it off" he said simply and I just stared at him, "don't say a word about Captain Hook" Batgirl whispered in my ear. "Cool" I simply said and we began our walk deeper into the asylum.

"The riot did a lot of damage but it's not even in the top ten worst riots at Arkham, through it is in the top ten fires of Gotham" Cash said shaking his head, we entered the cells when I heard something, " _Take me on home to the Asylum, I fill you with dread and I can't stop laughing, I am the Clowned Prince of Crime and we've had a hell of a time, your part of me I'm part of you, I drove you around the bent and I'm laughing, Jason Todd is dead and I can't stop laughing, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm stuck in your head and I can't stop laughing, WOOHOO HAHAHAHAHA"_ I heard coming from a cell, "ignore Joker's little song, we can't find where it's coming from but I plays every now and then" Cash said with Robin and Batgirl scowling at the song.

"That song doesn't really make sense, then again a crazed clown is singing it, so it makes sense in a way" Conner said looking around and I nodded in agreement, "yeah, alright here's were Firefly was before he broke out" Cash said stopping in front of a cell, "this isn't his original cell, according to the files" Batgirl said bringing some stuff up on her arm bracelet thing. "No Firefly got real edgy when some other inmates started to harass, he started a small fire in his cell, we had to move him here because it was closer to more of our fire extinguishers" Cash said and I transformed into a hound, "damn, I need to make of list of the things I see" Cash muttered, "what's he doing" Gordon asked and Wonder Girl stepped in, "he's tracking his scent" she answered.

I started to sniff around the area but I only smelled ash, burnt wood, and soot, I transformed back, "no go, I can't get a human scent just ash and soot" I said and Cash sighed, "I thought that might happen considering Firefly torched the whole place, let's try White's cell, he'll be easier" Cash said beginning to walk further down the hall. We were walked outside and started to head towards another building when Conner suddenly stopped, he looked around for something, "Superboy" I called, he didn't move, "SUPERBOY" I yelled and he broke out of his trance, "yeah, I'm coming" he said as he jogged over to me.

We entered another part of the asylum and it looked horrible, "Firefly made himself some bombs and planted them there, I have no idea where he got the materials or how he was able to escape without anyone noticing" Cash said passing the destroyed entrance. "How did he make it so powerful" asked Wonder Girl, "he's an expert in pyrotechnics, explosives, anything that involves fire he knows how to work it and make it as powerful as possible" Gordon explained. "I still don't understand how Firefly was able to do all this without being caught" Conner wondered, "someone payed off the guards or took them out and placed their own men inside" Batgirl concluded.

Cash sighed, "I'm going to have to review the damn security again and see who's on who's payroll" he said tired, "alright here's Warren's cell, see what you can sniff Beast Boy" Robin said and I nodded transforming into a dog again. I sniffed around and caught a scent; it was the smell of fish. Huh, Great White Shark eats fish. I barked at everyone, "I'm guessing he got a scent" Gordon said, "Yep, alright Beast Boy find the shark" Robin said and I barked again sniffing the ground for shark's scent.

We followed the scent through an old passageway that lead to an old dock, "this is where the scent ends" I said transforming back, Cash looked shocked. "Here I thought I knew this place, didn't know this dock even existed, guess we know how everyone escaped" Cash said inspecting the dock, "they must left before the GCPD surrounded the island, but I don't understand one thing" Gordon said. "What don't you understand sir" Wonder Girl asked, "Freeze took his wife with him, moving her takes hours and that's with or without proper care, how the hell did Freeze get his wife here between the start of the riots and the GCPD surrounding the island" he said shaking his head.

"Simply sir, he didn't" Robin answered and we all looked at him like he crazy, "what are you talking about Robin" Cash asked and he smirked. "Freeze didn't start moving his wife when the riot's started, he started to move them before the riots even began" Robin exclaimed looking smug, "someone planned this riot, Firefly, Freeze, and Warren were in on it, the question is why would Warren leave" Batgirl concluded and was confused. "Wait the purpose of the riot wasn't to escape the asylum" I said confused and Batgirl shook her head.

"No Warren used his incarceration as an alibi for any criminal activity he did, Freeze left because he was tired of his research being confined in the asylum, Firefly left because he simply wanted out, but Warren wouldn't leave unless he was planning something big" she said and I was still a bit confused. "Has any of them had an session with their doctor Cash" Robin asked, "yeah Mr. Freeze had a session with Dr. Young earlier this week" he answered, "can we see Dr. Young" asked Wonder Girl, "yeah I call her and ask" Cash said getting his walkie-talkie out.

One call and long walk later we arrived at the office of Dr. Young, she looked just like she did in the video Robin showed us, "greeting young hero's I am Dr. Penelope Young Head of the Arkham medical staff" she greeted us warmly. She looked at us all but when she looked at Conner she stared at him with curiosity, "uh is there something on my face" he said and Dr. Young shook her head, "sorry you look like" she started to say but Conner cut her off, "yeah Superman I get that a lot" he said but she frowned a little, "yes of course please follow me to my office" she said but she didn't sound convinced; who was really going to say.

"Alright Dr. Young, did Mr. Freeze act strange or give any hints about a prison riot in your last session" asked Batgirl and Young shook her head, "no, he acted like it was just another session" she answered, "did he mention Firefly or Great White" asked Robin, "he did mention Firefly, but he's always complaining about him, Dr. Fries was worried one day Firefly would get loose and burn Nora, one of Dr. Fries fears" Young explained. "And Warren" asked Wonder Girl, Young shook her head, "no, Dr. Fries only mentioned Mr. White once, that was back during the beginning of our sessions a long time ago" she explained again and everyone sighed. "Dead end after dead end, Batman is going to be furious" Robin said worried about what Batman was going to do.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you all some information" Young said sympathetically and just when we thought ever thing was a dead end, Cash got a call, "go for Cash" he said he smiled when the call ended. "We got a lead" he said, "what is it" Conner asked, "we went over the records and the ones who escaped the island, most of them were members of Penguin's gang" he said as both Batgirl and Robin began to smile. "So Penguin gave Firefly the means to start the riot, and while the riots were happening his men and some super criminals he owes escape the island through boats he provided" Robin concluded.

"Send a list of the missing convicts to the GCPD, we'll take it from there Cash" Gordon said and Cash nodded, "alright let's head back home and report our findings to Red Tornado and Aqualad" Tigress said speaking for the first time since we arrived, we were heading out when Conner stopped again and went back into his trance, "Superboy are you alright" Young asked as Conner snapped out of his trance, "yeah, thanks for asking" he said leaving a concerned Dr. Young.

 **LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK. Meanwhile in Blüdhaven, with Nightwing and Zatanna. Did I mention its Friday? Date Night!**

"This is nice right" Dick asked nervously, he wasn't nerves about being with Zatanna; he was worried about the date itself. He hasn't planned out a date in a long time. "Yeah no need to worry, also this is a nice restaurant you picked out, secluded" she said blushing a little, the restaurant he found by chance when he and Sarah were patrolling the city, he saw the small restaurant and thought it was the perfect place for a date with Zatanna. The waiter brought over their drinks and just before they could order their food, Dick got a message from Tim, "ugh" Dick groaned, "I'll order for you" Zatanna said and Dick smiled at her.

Zatanna ordered their dishes while Dick looked over the message, "so what did Tim want" she asked, "he was giving me information about the Arkham break out" he replied simply and Zatanna nodded. "Is it urgent" she said sadly and Dick vigorously shook his head, "no, it can wait" he said and Zatanna gave him a small smile, "so how are things with the Mistress of Magic" Dick asked and Zatanna sighed. "I have yet to find a city to settle down in, mostly because I can't find a nice stable job" she said and Dick smiled, "please tell me more" he said waiting for their dishes to arrive.

 **So did you guys enjoy this chapter, going into the Team and Superboy is acting funny. I threw in a few characters from the Batman Arkham series, which belong to Rocksteady by the way lawyers, I felt the character Dr. Young could have been nicer, so her redemption starts here, you may or may not see more of her. I also threw in Aaron Cash the badass one-handed guard/cop, because he's an awesome character. Joker's song were pieces of the song he sings to Batman in Arkham Knight, Look who's laughing now, I was listening to it as I was writing and I couldn't help myself but to put it in; song belongs to Rocksteady and Joker. Then lastly Nightwing/Dick and Zatanna out on date night, I changed Zatanna's superhero name cause I never understand why some hero's super name is their real name; I mean do you want your secret identity plastered on everything that involves your secret super self. Which is also why I had everyone wear a mask, I mean do they want their identities out there. All right please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for another chapter, sorry it took a while, I kept getting distracted. Also I don't know weapons or guns in general so please forgive my poor description of said weapons. It occurred to me that I haven't said what the date is so from now on I'll include the dates. Anyways onward with the story!**

* * *

 **September 27, 2015, Sunday 8:45**

 **The Iceberg Lounge, Gotham City**

 **Warren POV**

Penguin and Black Mask sure have one hell of an arsenal at their disposal. Penguin is hooking me up with some guns and proper equipment for me and Firefly, he's getting some equipment to upgrade his jetpack and for his flamethrower; Lynns is barely controlling himself. Black Mask is gathering some men for me since most of my gang is in Black Gate Prison, I going to need a small group now and build it up in Blüdhaven. "So how much do you want Warren" Penguin said grabbing my attention, "small amount for now Cobblepot, I contact you when I want more" I replied, "a millionaire not spending all of his money, that's new" he said continuing to walk around the crates of weapons.

"Forgive me if I'm starting out small, I don't want to just come out of nowhere and take over Blüdhaven, it doesn't work like that you know it" I said, "course I know, I was just thinking that maybe you want to show those wannabes over in Blüdhaven how the gangs of Gotham work and why they shouldn't mess with yah" he replied. "Because he's smart enough not to tip off the Bat's brat over there" Sions replied coming over to us, "yeah Nightwing will find out the hard way that theirs are actual Supervillains in the city" Lynns said in his raspy voice.

I look to the crate beside me and saw some nice pistols, "hey Penguin, I need some new pistols, how much" I asked picking the guns up; they felt nice. "That there is a new shipment of pistols I got from Metropolis, given to me by Luthor himself for taking care of some competition he was having" Penguin said chuckling. "Can I shoot Superman with this" I asked grinning making the other villains laugh, "he didn't say you couldn't, but I doubt the Big Blue Boy scout would go to a city so close to Batman" Penguin said and I nodded. "Now, you want the whole crate or just the two" he asked producing a cigar, "just the two for now" I replied and he nodded, "on the house since you're leaving Gotham" he said and I grinned placing the pistols in my gun slings.

"Still hard to believe that you're leaving Gotham Warren" Sions said, "well I'm done in Gotham, but Blüdhaven won't know what hit them" I said and Sions just sighed. "It's a shame you're taking all that money with you" he said and Penguin nodded in agreement, "look I said I'll buy more once I settle in Blüdhaven, so stop trying to get me to buy more now" I said and they both grinned. "All right but only if you review some of my finance books, the last guy who did it didn't do a very good job, and he went missing by the Gotham docks" Sions said chuckling.

"What's with you guys and docks, is he sleeping with the fishes now Sions" Lynns said mockingly and Sions scowled, "what's with you and making references to movies about gangs and their lines" Sions replied, and Lynns shrugged. "I need some entertainment from dealing with you guys" he said and Penguin took a big puff of smoke, "how about you annoy the gangs in Blüdhaven Lynns instead of Gotham" he replied and Lynns laughed; a horrible laugh because of his voice. "Those gangs aren't going to get my jokes their going to get my flames" he said raspy, "so you're not going to talk at all, since you say fire jokes when you burn things" Sions said and Lynns scowled.

"You're lucky I'm not hitting Gotham before I leave Sions" Lynns said pointing a finger at Black Mask, "enough talk, how many men did you get Sions" I said breaking the two apart, "fifty all together but most of them will be staying here in Gotham until you secure everything over in Blüdhaven" Sions said and I nodded, "good, I'll take half of them" I responded and he smiled. "Alright time to leave town before Batman decides to find us" Lynns said walking faster to the door, "right, my trucks will deliver you and Firefly to the old warehouse that Crater fellow once was, reports say it empty since Bane taught them a lesson" Penguin said walking outside with everyone following. I saw crates going in trucks, and men heading in others, "hope you don't mind that their refrigeration trucks, don't worry though we've kept the temperature normal" Penguin said walking towards an empty truck.

"Well good luck in that damn town, look out for Nightwing and the ones taking out other gangs Warren" Sions said as me and Lynns hopped in the truck, "and remember if you need more guns or supplies you talk to me or Sions" Penguin said blowing more smoke and I smiled. "Alright but only if you agree to stay out of Blüdhaven" I said and they chuckled, "we should be telling you that" Sions said smiling, "all right move out" I shouted as Penguin and Sions closed the door and signaled it to move out. Me and Lynns sat down and waited to reach our new base of operations.

"You think he's going to make a difference in that town Penguin" Black Mask asked and Penguin nodded, "he'll take a big bite out of that town" he responded.

* * *

 **Sunday, 11:57**

 **Abandoned Warehouse, Blüdhaven**

A couple hours later we arrived, "here we are boss, Warehouse 654 southern docks of Blüdhaven" I heard as the doors opened; I could get used to being called boss. "Finally this damn truck was cramping my style" I heard Lynns say jumping out of the truck stretching, "don't worry it won't be long until you're out burning the city Lynns" I said patting his back and he grinned, "all right soon I'll be out burning this damn city" he said manically. "I never thought I say this but I agree with Freeze, what are you some cartoon super villain" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just tell me where to start the fire" he said and I nodded heading over to some of the men unloading the crates of supplies, "how about helping me and the men instead of planning your fires Lynns" I said taking a crate with some men, "where are the rest of the trucks" asked Lynns. "They'll be coming systematically over the night and tomorrow, we don't want the Bat or Nightwing to catch us" I responded heading into the warehouse, it was fairly large and had plenty of space; and no mess from the last gang who used it. "This looks nice, plenty of space to build some explosives" I heard Lynns say chuckling, "no explosives yet, we need to plan our attack, not to mention the Bat is probably after one of us, so we have to make our attack look , how you say" I said placing the crate down. "Accidental" Lynns supplied and I nodded, "exactly let the fire department handle it" I said and he sighed.

"I will burn Blüdhaven, and make sure the Nightwing brat burns with it" Lynns said placing his crate down, "after Lynns, after" I reminded him and he growled, "if you weren't paying me and gave me this equipment then I would already be out there burning the city" he said. "Then Nightwing would find you and either take you down or call Batman to deal with you" I replied and he growled again, "if Batman's kid is anything like him, then he won't want anyone else dealing with villains in his city" Lynns replied back.

A few hours later a small war table was made and the next wave of trucks arrived, "alright Crater's gang controlled most of the southern docks, but since he was dealt with his neighboring gang leader some fool named Noah Galen took control, what kind of name is that" I said staring at the map in front of me, Lynns shrugged, "guess his parents didn't care about so they named him something that would get him bullied, then when he grew up he became a mob boss and had his bullies 'taken care of', if you know what I mean" he offered laughing. I sighed, "I agree with Penguin, what is it with you and those damn references" I asked and he shrugged again, "say why are we at this warehouse and not at some other warehouse, you know since this one was an old one" Lynns asked. "Considering we just moved to this city and we haven't made a name for ourselves, we're stuck here" I answered and he nodded, "fine, now what poor building is going to be set a blazed" he asked manically, "we have to wait for our scouts to report first Lynns, how many time do I have to tell you that we just got here" I exclaimed.

"I don't have a lot of patience Warren, so excuse me for wanting to do what I do best" he replied and I rolled my eyes, "everyone knows you don't have patience Lynns, but you of all people should know that planning is the key to everything" I said and he sighed. "I'm aware of that, everyone thinks I just burn everything, well I don't" he started but before he could continue his rant a men stopped him, "excuse me boss but we have a situation" he said and I nodded. "Scouts report that some men are heading over here, and we suspect that their part of Galen's gang" he said and I nodded.

"Firefly head outside and wait nearby, I'll call you if you're either needed or they leave" I said and he nodded, "please be a bunch of idiots I can burn" I heard him say grabbing his flamethrower, "everyone grab a gun and point at the entrance and turn off the lights" I shouted and everyone began moving. Alright only about fifteen men but we have the element of surprise, we waited for about five minutes before about ten men walked in and saw us, "light them up" one said but we clicked our guns and they stopped. "Alright drop your weapons and get on the ground" I said and they did without a word.

"Alright who are you working for" I said heading to the bigger thug, who looked like the leader, "we don't answer to you freak" he said spitting at my feet, "fine, if you won't tell me then tell my friend" I said grinning, "FIREFLY" I shouted and soon he flew in laughing manically. "It's my lucky day" he said landing, "now who's first" he said igniting the flamethrower in the air, "you wouldn't" a smaller thug said and Firefly got real close to his face. "You don't know who I am boy, I am FIREFLY, and I will burn you" Lynns said raspy and the thugs started sweating; Firefly is not to be trifled with.

"Alright we work for Galen's gang, we were told to scout out the warehouse and report back to the boss" the head thug said terrified of Firefly, "then what" I asked, "that's all, boss wanted to make sure no one was moving in on his territory" he said again. "Tell your boss that you have nothing to report, and if you squeal then Firefly will not only burn you but everything you care about" I said coldly and the thugs were sweating a puddle, "deal" the head thug said and I motioned for them to get out, the ran out faster than any other thug I've seen. "Heh, cowards" Lynns said walking back to the war map, "they never met a pyromaniac before, they also never met a pyromaniac like you before" I joked and Lynns chuckled. "I'm my own class" he said smugly and I rolled my eyes, "get your act together Lynns, we need to plan" I said and he nodded.

"Alright let's see what we can do Lynns" I said looking back at the map and Lynns growled, "enough talk, just tell me where to burn already" he exclaimed and I sighed, "patience Mr. Lynns, patience" I said again and he sighed as well. This is going be a while.

* * *

 **Unknown Location 1:15, Monday September 28, 2015**

 **Nobody POV**

"This meeting is called to order, we acknowledge our third party member Lady Shiva but you are to observe and give your opinions, we will not acknowledge you as a voting member" a deep male voice said and Shiva nodded to the figure, "of course" she said in her elegant voice. There were four other figures around a round table each shrouded by darkness, "why are we here again" a young male voice said bored, "we are here to discuss our next move on the gangs of Gotham and Blüdhaven" an older female voice said and the young man sighed. "I Know that but why did you call this meeting before our mission" he exclaimed and the figure next to him punched him, "show some respect" another younger female voice said.

"We have spent a year observing and collecting information about the various gangs of Gotham City and Blüdhaven, as of recently we have begun our attacks on the gangs, and already Batman is on our trail, as we predicted" the older female said and someone sighed, "we know, we read the reports" the younger male said. "Yes but we have uncovered some disturbing news" the older female said, "thanks to our efforts we uncovered the source of the breakout at Arkham Asylum, The Penguin organized the riot with aid of Black Mask and Firefly" the older male said and Shiva nodded. "What was interesting about the riot was the fact it was done so quickly, Penguin went all out and Black Mask supported him, until now we didn't know why he would suddenly start this riot, but with the information I have found, we now know" Shiva said and everyone nodded.

"The Super Villains Mr. Freeze aka Victor Fries, Firefly aka Garfield Lynns, and the Great White Shark aka Warren White escaped Arkham Friday September 25, Penguin and Black Mask organized the riot to free those villains" said the older male and a figure scoffed, "Penguin doesn't really like Freeze, and no one wants to break Firefly out because of his unpredictability, and Warren hasn't done anything in years" the young male said. "This is all true but Penguin owed each one, he broke them out to pay them back" the older female said, "what's the big deal then" the young male said and the figure next to him punched him again, "you need to take this seriously" she said and he shrugged.

"I staked out the Iceberg Lounge and saw Warren and Lynns leaving in a refrigeration trucks with more following, on the trucks were various weapons and men, Penguin and Black Mask are planning something and the two villains in question are in on it" the older female said, "you mean suspect that they're in on it" the young female said and the other nodded. "Unfortunately we only suspect that Penguin and Black Mask are planning something" she replied and the older male nodded, "even though we only have suspicions, we were still able to place a tracking device on one of the vans, and we traced it to Blüdhaven" he said. "So you two will be focusing on Blüdhaven, while we focus on Gotham" the older female said to the younger members, "what about Nightwing" asked the young male?

"Avoid him at all costs, we have worked hard to remain in the shadows, we can't not afford for Nightwing to discover us and report us to Batman" the older male said slamming his fist on the table, "hold on Nightwing can be a valuable ally" the young female argued, "agreed he was trained by Batman, and has connections to both the league and the young team of heroes, and as of late been avoiding both sides, his connection is breaking but his knowledge is invaluable" Shiva said speaking up. "So we can possibly persuade him to our team" the young female said, "no he will never join us because he was raised to not cross the blood red line" the young male argued, "you don't have to cross that line to be a part of this team" the older female said.

"Still other members do, he won't join us" the young male said, "perhaps so, perhaps not, we will see in due time, but for now avoid Nightwing and I am authorizing you reveal yourselves if absolutely necessary, or we give you orders to" the older female said and the younger figures nodded. "Speaking of other members, we now move forward to or next topic, expanding our team" the older male said, "We have studied from afar other people who can possible join our cause, now we must act before the anyone else snatches them away" the older male continued. "I vote to make Lady Shiva a full member of our team with limited access, all in favor" the older male said, "agreed" everyone said, "congratulations Lady Shiva you are a full time member with limited access" the older male said, "thanks how long before I get less limited access" she said.

"Now I have someone who is already an agent for this team but not a member" Shiva started, "my daughter Cassandra Cain has not only went deep under covered into the Bat Clan but she has contacted me informing me that she will soon be a member of the Young Justice team, making her a full member with complete access to the our team will be invaluable" Shiva stated, "she has proven her loyalty and she will work on persuading members of the Young Justice team to join our cause" Shiva said and the young male raised his hand. "Yeah, how will she convince them to join us when she doesn't talk" he asked, "Batman has taught her how to properly speak and write, she is more dangerous than ever" Shiva stated, "is she a Bat Clan member yet, I know Batman took her in but has she pasted the finally test to becoming a member of the Clan" the younger male asked again.

"To my current knowledge, not yet but she will soon, Batman has informed her that the test is soon so she will soon have complete access to Batman's resources" Shiva said and the figures nodded. "Once she's proven herself to Batman and given access to the team of Young Heroes, we will make her a full member with complete access to our own resources" the older male said and everyone mumming in agreement, "alright now for my suggestion, this one I found when I was going through some government files" the older female said brining out a folder. "They called it Project Quantum, the government tried to recreate the experiment that created Captain Atom, and the succeed" the older female continued, "but the subject wasn't happy being a government puppet, so they broke out and is hiding from the government" she continued again.

"So are they as powerful as Captain Atom" asked the younger male, "no but they do have a great deal of potential" the older female answered, "do you know what abilities they possess" the older male asked. "Yes they have a bullet proof metal skin like Captain Atom, and have less power than the Captain" she answered again, "so they're a less powerful version of Captain Atom" the younger female asked, "indeed, they may not be as powerful but they still have a great deal of potential" the older female said. "Can we trust them" the older male asked, "the problem isn't us trusting them but them trusting us, and the head of Project Quantum is also an issue" the older female answered, "explain" Shiva stated, "the head of the project is their father, so the government really wants their subject back, this is in their exact words" the older female said.

"Alright you may go to them and offer them an invitation to our team, and make sure the government isn't tracking them or they're actually a spy, understood" the older male said, "I'll be completely certain of her commitment to us" the older female answered and he nodded. "Alright me next, I've been investigating some reports over in Jump City about a mysterious figure taking out criminals, all reports say they never seen the figures face but they still see the figure" the younger female said and everyone nodded, "how do they describe the figure" asked the older male. "They describe the figure as a tall figure wearing a huge cloak and glowing black eyes" the younger female answered, "when you are not working in Blüdhaven you may search for this figure and offer an invitation to our team" the older voice said and the younger female nodded. "Alright last but not least me" the younger male said, "I want Arsenal on our team" he said simply, "you mean Roy Harper, the one without an arm" the younger female asked and the younger male nodded.

"If we try to recruit him then we have to extend to invitation to the other young heroes with him, you know the ones the Reach experimented on then they escaped and then worked for Luthor, and then they stopped working for him and while one of them went with the Justice League and the rest went with Roy and now travel the country" the older female explained. "Yeah those heroes, Arsenal can be a very valuable ally, and if those kids are following them then more members for us, it's a win-win situation" the younger male said, "I fear recruiting too many people will attract unwanted attention from either Batman or the League" the older male said. "But you did say we needed to get as many members as we can before someone else grabs them" the younger male pointed out, "I did say that but then we would have eleven members, odd numbers are never good" the older male said.

"Then can I make a suggestion" the older female said, "of course" he answered, "When Cassandra goes into the Team of Young Heroes, I suggest for her to convince Superboy to join us" she said smiling in the darkness. "Why Superboy" the younger female asked, "because the League is holding him back, I was snooping through Cadmus's database and found some very interesting information" the older female answered, "let me guess you decided to search through Lex's database to find even more information and you love to mess with his computers" the younger male said and the older female nodded, "of course" she answered. "What data did you find" asked the younger female, "firstly I found out that Superboy has some suppressed powers and abilities, and has a problem physically aging, Lex found a solution to that little problem and I will have it completed soon" the older female said and everyone nodded.

"Fine Cassandra can attempt to persuade Superboy to our side but only when she has gained the Young team of heroes complete trust" the older male said, "now everyone has their missions, you will find the subject of Project Quantum and bring them to us" the older male said pointing to the older female. "You will contact your daughter and inform her of her new objectives while continuing to gain the trust of the League and Young heroes team" he said pointing to Shiva and she nodded, "and you two will continue your missions in Blüdhaven while investigating the people you believe should join our team, and remember to stay in the shadows and not to be found by either the Light or the Justice League" he said pointing to the younger members.

"I declare this meeting over" the older man finished getting up from his seat with the older members following while the younger members stayed behind. "So do you plan on running into Nightwing" asked the female, "of course, we are moving into his city, it would only be fair to tell him that he isn't alone" the male answered and the other figure nodded. "Also we are not only are we going to move into his city to take down the gangs he can't but I arranged for us to move in next door to one Richard Grayson" he said grinning in the darkness, "wouldn't that be compromising our missions" she asked and he shook his head, "no it won't" he replied, "but" she began but the other stopped her.

"Do you know how to keep a secret from the World's greatest detective, well do you know, you stick it right in front of him, right under his long pointy nose and wait"* he said, "Nightwing won't figure it out and if he does then it will be too late" he continued smiling and the other figure nodded. "Alright when do we move in" she asked, "after tonight's mission and I get my disguise, I don't want him suspecting anything" he said getting up with the other following. "Look out Nightwing, you're not the only hero in town anymore" the male figure said.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to start the chain reaction of events of things to come for Nightwing. I am not going to make it easy for him, expect to see more of this shadowy team, I even brought in the legendary Lady Shiva and her daughter, expect to Black Bat in the next chapter. I am also sorry for the horrible gang leader names, don't worry the other gang leaders have actually decent names so hold tight for now. * Does anyone know where I got that line from? I thought it would be funny to add that quote into the fic, (::) have this cookie if you know where I got it from. Also does anyone know who the members of this shadow organization are, you probably won't know, mainly because I didn't give any hints; or did I? But if you can guess who the members are and who their recruiting then have these cookies! (::) (::) (::)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I haven't updated in a while, so sorry but life distracted me. But I have returned and I come with an update for Shark Attack. Also there going to be a rather large time skip, why you may ask, well that's how the story goes. But everything will be explained in the story, now stop reading this Author's Note and read the story.**

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, October 23, 2015, 8:45**

 **Cassandra Cain/Black Bat POV**

"Do you understand your mission now daughter" my mother said to me and I nodded, "good, now return to your patrol" she said leaving me alone on the rooftop. Great I have to betray Batman even more. I came to Batman around the beginning of the year after I escaped the League of Shadows, he gave me a home, Tim and Dick became my brothers. Batman taught me how to speak and write in many languages, and I'm betraying them. All for my mother, who only came to me after I was taken in by Batman and I met for the first time in my life.

She gave me missions, she wanted me to gather information about Batman and Robin, and she wanted an informant within the Bat-Clan and the Young Hero team. She said her newest organization would give me so much more than Batman, at the time I believed her. But now, I'm unsure. Why do I still work for her, she's my mother. That's the only reason I can think of now, I haven't heard much about the Rouges, which I believe they're calling themselves now, I've met two other members a bit older than myself, they seemed trustworthy to an extent.

They say it's better to work in the shadows, that fighting criminals the way they do is the better route to go. Batman thinks differently and I find myself torn between the two, I am not comfortable with killing criminals but the Rouges don't kill all criminals according to mother. The Rouges are working to a world that has less criminals, gangs, and violence, but only in the shadows. Batman seeks a less dangerous Gotham and a safer world. Both sides have flaws in their vision and I find myself stuck in the middle, unable to decide what side I stand on and continue to help both.

"Check in Black Bat" my com said and I pressed my ear, "doing sweep now" I responded running across a rooftop easily, I continued to check my route, a few attempted muggings, and a dull night. "Return to Bat Cave Black Bat" my com said and I sighed, time to head to the only real home I know and currently betraying. I call my Bat-cycle and head back to the Bat Cave to see Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Batgirl, and surprisingly Catwoman, "Hello little Bat" Selina greeted me and I simply nodded my head, her body language said she was here for business.

Robin and Nightwing's body language was screaming happiness, they had large smiles on their faces and Robin was almost jumping in excitement for something, but Batman was unreadable. "Black Bat, it is time for you to meet the team" Batman spoke and Robin eagerly shook his head in agreement, "yes, soon the Bat-Clan will control the team" Robin said gleefully and Nightwing ruffled his hair, "calm down Timmy, when the Bat-Clan does control the team, then we shall host a party for fifty days and fifty nights if Bruce lets us" he said and everyone but myself and Batman chuckling.

"Robin and Batgirl will introduce you to the team, Nightwing return to Blüdhaven if you're not going with Robin and Batgirl, and if so look into the last few warehouse raids, and the rumors about the Great White Shark" Batman directed us and we all nodded, Catwoman is still not explained. "Alright just don't have too much fun Bruce" Nightwing said heading to the Zeta-tube and Batman merely scowled in response, "Come on Cassandra, you'll like the team" Robin said taking my arm and escorting me to the Zeta-tubes, "don't worry the team is an open book" Batgirl said before the Zeta-tubes took us to the famous rebuilt Mount Justice.

* * *

 **Mount Justice, 8:56**

Recognize Robin B20, Recognize Batgirl B16, Recognize Black Bat B22, the computer said announcing our arrival to the famed team of young hero's. My mother words come to my mind, gather information and see if Superboy can be persuaded to the Rogues, great. The entire team came to greet me and I read a variety of emotions. Excitement, curiosity, suspicion, happiness, jealously, anger, kind, I saw all these emotions in the team. I spotted Superboy immediately, I recognized him from Batman's file, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on it, he was handsome, and his body language screamed curiosity, anger, and some happiness. "Everyone meet Black Bat, she's been working under Batman around the beginning of the year" Robin said as the team gathered around me.

Miss Martian and Beast Boy approached me, both of their body languages said excitement, happiness, curiosity, and kindness. "Hi I'm Megan and this is Garfield" she said sticking her hand, her body language suggests that she seeks friendship, "cool Batman has the coolest partners" Garfield said transforming into a parrot and flying around my head. "Garfield" Megan scolded and he transformed back, "sorry sis" he said rubbing the back of his head, they're both displaying embarrassment. "Uh Black Bat isn't really a social person" Robin said with uncertainty and Aqua Lad decided to greet me official, according to his body language, he was also curious and hopeful.

"Greetings Black Bat, we are honored to have another protégée of Batman join our ranks, we hope that we can work together effectively" he said with a kind smile, his body language said he was grateful. Perhaps because he was hoping that I could possible bring Dick back to the team. "Cassandra Cain right" the new Kid Flash said, Bart Allen said and I could feel Robin and Batgirl glaring at him, "what" he said and then Blue Beatle slapped him over the head, "remember the intervention for revealing people's secret identities" he said with a slight accent. "Right, sorry but you are Cassandra Cain right" he said and according to his body language he was suspicious, curious, and slightly afraid. Good for keeping the image of being a Bat, bad if you're secretly a double agent.

About a thousand scenarios went through my head of how I could deal with Kid Flash, but Batgirl beat me to it, "she is and if you know that then you would know that she prefers not to speak" Batgirl said and Kid Flash nodded, "can she talk, cause in my future she's a mute" he said and Wondergirl slapped him. "Dude" Beatle said as Bart recovered from the slap, "I can speak thanks to Batman, but I will not speak out of preference" I say and everyone looked at me with surprise, "now where's the training area" I said walking past the team with Robin and Batgirl following, failing to suppress their laughing.

Robin and Batgirl showed me the entire cave and I ended up back in the training room and some of the team members came to watch me fight some hologram enemies, from their body language they were impressed, fearful, and wanting to fight me themselves. "Hey Black Bat, do you want to spar" Superboy asked, his body language suggested he was wanting to see what I was capable of, I nodded in agreement and got in a fighting stance.

He went a punch and I dodged and jabbed his stomach making him stumble back, he tried a few techniques that were for adept fighters and I kept dodging and jabbing pressure points, since Superboy is only part Kryptonian I could strike his nerves. Not much longer he simply fell, "I can't feel anything, what did you do" he asked with a small hint of fear and general curiosity, "pressure points" I answered simply as I quickly jabbed various points on his body allowing him to move, "rest" I told him and he nodded as Megan helped him to his room, she was extremely worried about Superboy from her body language.

She most likely not leave Superboy's side, their goes an opportunity to see more of Superboy and finding ways to persuade him to the Rouges. "Anyone else dare to challenge Black Bat" Robin said with pride and none of the members of the team stepped up and inwardly sighed, they are very much afraid of me, not good if I'm trying to gather information about them without raising suspicion. "Come she won't bite" Batgirl said trying to show the team I mean no harm, I simply walked away to the infirmary to check on Superboy and Megan, this will help me look better in front of the team, hopefully. I went into the infirmary and saw Superboy with hot towels on his back.

"Hey Black Bat" he greeted gaining Megan attention, "did you come to check on Superboy, you sure did a number on him" Megan said and from her body language she was partially jealous, she's in a relationship with Superboy. I nodded to her and went over to Superboy and stuck my hand out, "uh yeah good spar, by the way call me Conner" he said shaking my hand. "Hey Black Bat come join us for some fun, Conner when you move without much pain you can join us" Batgirl said poking her head into the infirmary, "alright lets go" Conner said getting up from the table exposing his bare chest, I felt myself blushing.

"Put on a shirt and head to main room for some serious games to expose Black Bat to some social fun" Batgirl said smirking as she left and I quickly followed. Perhaps this will be fun, which only makes things worse when I have to give mother information about all of them. I inwardly sighed again, time to endure whatever the team has planned.

* * *

 **Blüdhaven, Great White Shark Warehouse, 10:30**

 **Warren POV**

Life has been good to me, I've been in Blüdhaven for about a month and rumors are already spreading about how ruthless and powerful I'm becoming. Only two gangs have approached me, Galen and Flames; Galen is an enemy and Flames is an ally. Axel Flames was a six foot man with large spiky bright red hair and was greatly happy about making a partnership with me in exchange for Firefly burning a few places for him, Axel is a huge a fan of Firefly's work. Noah Galen was a five foot seven brown haired man, he wasn't even scary, he relied solely on his money to control Blüdhaven, and he will be eliminated out quickly.

The other two gangs have yet to approach me, I think they're waiting for the opportune moment. Firefly has been burning only a few buildings and he's incredibly frustrated with not being able to burn Blüdhaven freely, he can't afford to go out into the open now, the fire department barely believes that it was faulty wiring that burnt the buildings down. I have a couple of business under my control and already established relations with Penguin and Black Mask, and the black market here in Blüdhaven. I've taken most of the southern docks and only Galen's main warehouse stands in my way from complete control.

"Enough waiting around Warren, I'm burning Galen's ego tonight and he will be consumed by my flames" Lynns said approaching me with his flamethrower, "not while those other heroes are around Galen's warehouse" I replied. Two other heroes other than Nightwing have been spotted around the city, they've been hitting every gang in Blüdhaven hard, and I've barely been able to stay out of their attacks. "If they dare come near me then I will destroy them, they'll be ash before we know it" he said gripping his flamethrower tightly, I thought about it for a second, Lynns wants Galen gone more than me but those heroes are a problem, maybe if we bring half of the gang.

"Alright half of you stay here, the rest of you come with me and Lynns" I shouted to my men placing a clip into my pistols, "yes we're finally doing it" Lynns said gleefully and I placed my bullet proof vest on, best be careful. We marched over to Galen's main warehouse in the center of the docks, they're receiving a shipment, bonus. Lynns flew over and light the dock on fire blocking Galen's only way to escape, "BURN BABY BURN" Firefly shouted aiming his flamethrower at the gang, "open fire" I said as everyone raised their guns at the gang. I aimed straight for Galen's fat head.

* * *

 **Nightwing POV**

A slow night for Blüdhaven, only six attempted muggings, five armed robberies. Yep, tonight's a slow night. My communicator went off and I sighed, of course it goes off, "Grayson" I heard as I answered it. "What's up Sarah" I said, "gang war down in the southern docks, Galen's gang is being destroyed" she said and I heard the siren going off in the background. "On my way" I said but she stopped me from hanging up, "the villain Firefly was spotted helping take out Galen's gang" she said, "alright see you there" I said hanging up.

I started sprinting across the rooftops as I called in Bruce, "Nightwing" he answered, "Batman, Firefly is here in Blüdhaven, taking out rival gangs for White, he's attacking a gang right now" I said and he didn't answer. "Blüdhaven is your city Nightwing, this is your chance to show the city that you are there to help and protect them, good luck" he said simply as he ended the com link and I was unsure how to feel.

"Alright Lucius, hope you made this fire proof" I said to myself as I came closer to the smoke coming from the docks, I jumped to the nearest roof top to see Firefly holding the police at bay, "YOU THINK YOU CAN EXTINGUISH ME, THINK AGAIN" he shouted as he lit a patrol car on fire. "Hey Lynns, when will you learn that you're not as bright as you think" I said getting his attention. "Night brat, I'll teach you not to play with fire" he said flying to me ready to light his flamethrower.

I quickly jumped down and avoided his first blast of fire, I then threw a wing-ding at his jetpack, and it bounced right off. "I've upgraded my arsenal Night brat, you'll find that my equipment is much more durable to your pathetic excuse for a bat-a-rang" he said laughing as he sent another blast of fire my way, I rolled away from the line of fire.

"Why are you attacking the docks Firefly" I shouted as I threw more wing-dings at him and he dodged each one, "I don't have to tell you anything Night brat" he replied sending more flames my way. "Did someone hire you to take out Galen's gang" I said trying to get some information out of him, "shut it brat and let me cook you alive" he said getting angry and sending more flames at me, I kept rolling away. "Was it Warren" I said and he gave me an angry cry in response, "SHUT UP AND BURN" he shouted as he released more fire at me.

"REIRRAB" someone shouted and a blue barrier protected me from the fire Lynns sent me, I saw Zatanna float in on some magical disk, "and who are you little girl" Firefly asked Zatanna and she smirked. "I am Mistress Magic, and you're fire is about to put out Firefly" she said and I smirked as well, "I didn't sign up to fight the Justice League, let alone you magic users" Firefly said blasting off into the distance before Zatanna or I could stop him.

"Thanks for the assistance Mistress Magic" I said and she smirked, "I saw the news and came as fast as magic would let me" she replied, "unfortunately I didn't get any info from Firefly" I said and she gave me a small smile. "But you did stop him from burning the entire dock down" she said and I sighed, "first the gangs of Blüdhaven being hunted down by some vigilante's with an agenda against them, the rumors of the Great White Shark in Blüdhaven, and now a pyromaniac working for one of the gangs" I said and she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you're not alone Nightwing, I'm here and the team wouldn't hesitant to help you" she said and I gave her a half smile, "it's like Batman said, it's my city, I have to protect it" I replied but she frowned. "You're not Batman, you're Nightwing, their two different people, and I'm staying in Blüdhaven, you need help" she said and I sighed.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I" I asked and she chuckled, "nope, now let's back to your place" she said magically transporting me to my apartment. "I could get used to that" I said and she chuckled, "rest Dick, I'll take care of the city for the rest of the night" she said transporting away and I sighed, I am so in love with her.

I changed out of my costume and was taking out my trash when I ran into my new neighbors, a black haired girl named Helena and a blond haired guy named Justin, "hey neighbors" I greeted and they gave me a smile. "Sup Dick, still getting used to the fact that we live next to the Dick Grayson" Helena greeted and Justin chuckled, "you say that every time we meet him" he said and Helena shrugged.

"See you guys" I said heading past them and they nodded, they seemed nice, they're way better than my last neighbors. I then got back into my apartment and collapsed on my bed but then my phone went off, I groaned as I answered, "Hello" I said and I was greeted with an annoyed partner. "Where the hell are you Grayson, Firefly left the docks once Nightwing and some magician came" Sarah said.

"Her name is Mistress Magic, and I got caught up with other stuff, we'll talk later tomorrow, alright" I said and she sighed, "fine, night Grayson" she said hanging up.

* * *

 **Here's chapter six, hope you enjoyed it. I'm not the greatest when it comes to fighting scenes, but they'll get better in later chapters. Axel comes from Kingdom Hearts, love that series, so I made him into a gang leader. Of course he's a fan of Firefly, and Galen is gone, Warren controls the southern docks of the city. Batman decides to let Nightwing handle Firefly and Zatanna comes to help out. What will happen next? Find out when I update again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the shark attacks once more, and with this attack comes a new chapter! I enjoyed the reviews I received, and there will be some more Chalant in this chapter, later. But for now we look into the world of everyone else. Why? You'll have to read to find out.**

 **Gotham City, Arkham Asylum, November 15** **th** **, 4:30**

* * *

 **Penelope Young POV (Didn't see this coming did you)**

" _Have ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within? I have Doctor Young, you do not understand the pain. You will never understand"_ I stopped the interview tapes and sighed, I've been reviewing my sessions with Doctor Fries, hoping to hear him say something about the breakout.

After the young heroes left Arkham I've been more attentive to my patients, listening more, seeing if any of them have given any hint about the breakout or anything else happing in the Asylum. I am uncertain about why I am, I felt obligated to help the young heroes.

"Doctor Young Miss your four thirty is here" a guard said from behind my office door, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for my patient. "Hello Doctor Young" Poison Ivy said in a flirty tone, she took a seat in front of me and I just gave her my usual smile. "Hello Dr. Isley, how are you" I said turning the interview tape on.

"I am doing fine, did you do something with your hair Penelope" Ivy asked giving me a flirty smile, "Miss Isley I have some questions for you" I said calmly and she huffed in response. "Why can't you play this little game Penny, I look forward to these little meetings and watching you blush and swoon over me" Ivy said seductively making me cringe slightly.

Ivy enjoys toying with me, making various suggestions, she loves it when she's able to break through my normal stone hard state of mind. She says she does it because she likes me. I believe she's simply avoiding the topic at hand. "Pamela, what do remember from the day the accident happened" I asked not smiling and she pouted, "Everything, I remember Jason and his blasted actions all because I denied him" she said.

"I of course had my vengeance later, my babies took care of the bad man" she said softly reaching for the pot of flowers at the end of my desk, the flowers brightened at her reach. "You could have been famous Pamela, after the accident you could have used your new powers to make breakthroughs in your field" I said and she seemed to think I over. "Why would I help humanity, once I heard my babies for the first time, I knew I had to help them" she answered confusing me.

"I've read your work Pamela, it's amazing, you made breakthroughs that still have yet to be discovered by others, you could have help nature by going through the field of science, made more breakthroughs and you could have gained the world's attention through your work" I argued and she shook her head. "Waste my time and gifts with a bunch of sexist old geezers, the world doesn't care about nature, they care about their pathetic life's, the next big game, the newest advancements in technology, no one cares about nature the way I do Penny" she answered fiercely and I sighed.

I could have kept pushing the topic, told her that everything isn't what it used to be, but it's pointless with Ivy. "Alright Pamela, tell me how did you feel later after the accident" I asked and she smiled, "free, I felt amazing" she said happily and I nodded and brought a paper out.

"Pamela according to your medical records that your womb is damaged, beyond repair and you are incapable of having children, how does that make you feel" I said with a slight sad tone and Ivy frowned and my flower deflated with her. "Everything comes with a price Doctor Young, and the one I paid to receive my amazing powers was no longer able to have children" she said simply and I could tell she was hurt.

"Pamela, you're talking about it as if it was nothing, you care about children, you can't deny it" I said and she scoffed, "name a time I cared that much humanity" she said and I smirked. "Well this foster home had a bad foster parent and they were attacked by a large Venus fly-trap" I said and she simply huffed, "he stepped on some of my babies, and those children were taking care of them and I was mad about him stepping on the plants" she said and I smirked again.

"Pamela, you care for humanity, maybe not a lot but you care about some parts of humanity" I said softly and she gave me a small smile, "well, my best friend is human, I do like some children, and my doctor is cute, so I guess I do care for some humanity" she said flirty and I felt the smallest blush come to my face. "Thank you Pamela, that will be all, see you next week" I said and she nodded as the guard came in to take her away.

"Wow, she likes you, I owe some big money to Shiva" a female voice said in the corner of my office, I looked to see a somewhat tall woman, wearing a large blue trench coat and hat, and the strangest thing was she had no face. "Don't call the guards, I come in peace and something to help the young heroes that you've been trying to do for a while" she said walking over and throwing a folder on my desk.

"As I speak Batman is on his way with the exact folder and knowledge that you are receiving it as well, I suggest you decide wisely on the contents of that folder, it could mean the breakthrough you've been waiting for" she said disappearing in a cloud of smoke and I looked at the folder.

I opened and gasped at the contents, "this can't be" I whispered and the door opened once again and Batman was standing there with a folder, "you need to come with me Doctor Young, you'll read the folder on your way to the Watch Tower, this is a matter that needs the League's attention" he said and I nodded getting up and grabbing the folder.

* * *

 **Firefly POV, Blüdhaven Warehouse, 6:30**

 _Damn Night Brat, and damn Miss Magic prissy, SCREW ALL THEM DAMN HEROES, THEY WILL BURN!_ This was what I was thinking as I walked through Pacific Casino, Warren's new Casino, heading straight for the Diamond floor. Reserved for only those Warren likes, or doing business with. The bouncer lets me in without so much a thought.

Back to me hating heroes while in the elevator, _damn those annoying brats, they continue to put out my sparks across the city, and those killing off our men are quite annoying as well. If only they would run into one another, imagine the fight between them, the Night Brat and Magic prissy don't kill and the other two do. Flames will be ignited, yes, yes, YES THAT'S IT_ I thought as I reached my floor and rushed to Warren.

"Warren, I have the solution to our recent problems" I said happily and he was getting his teeth sharpened by some poor man, I was surprised the man hasn't passed out yet. He made a motion with his hand for me to continue, "you know the heroes that have been killing off our men since we took control of the Southern docks and started working with Axel, why not set up a trap" I said and he gave me a look of confusion and I'm pretty sure if he could talk he would be giving me a sarcastic comment.

"Before you say anything, we set the trap but the Night brat and his magic girlfriend attack the other heroes" I said and was still looking at me like I was crazy. Well more than usual. "The killing heroes run into non-killing heroes and they're bound to ignite a fight" I said and he was looking skeptical.

"Look we get the heroes focused on one another and lose their attention on us, we keep building up and see if those other stuck gang leaders want to deal with us, or we take them out" I said and he was thinking it over. The man stepped away from Warren, "burn the bank in west Blüdhaven, and make sure Axel knows" he said and I grinned happily.

"Will do boss, just make sure we have the men and weapons to handle it" I replied and he grinned, showing me his newly sharpened white teeth. "Of course, only the best for my men" he said and I took a seat and ordering a glass of whiskey.

* * *

 **Nightwing POV, Blüdhaven rooftops, November 19, 8:30**

Alright got a tip from my partner that Great White was going to rob the Western bank of Blüdhaven, and Firefly was in charge. Warren White stormed Blüdhaven after taking out Galen, he took complete control of the southern docks, been able to avoid the police for weeks and is building an Empire from the remains of Galen, his own fortune, and the support of Gang leader Axel Flames.

Thankfully not everything was bad these past few weeks, Zatanna and I decided to try our relationship again and Mistress Magic is now a protector of the city. Black Bat has been slowly getting friendlier with the team according to Tim, but he also says she's been acting strangely lately and she's been hanging out with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Wondergirl.

Now I would think it good that's she's hanging out with other heroes, but Tim says she's been acting like she's studying the team. She also goes on a lot of solo missions, barely keeping communications up, she even figured out how to turn her tracker off. Bruce and Tim are really worried, but I think we should leave her to do what she needs to do. She's used to acting solo, I told them to give her some time to get fully connected to everyone on the team.

A large explosion stopped my thoughts and Firefly busted through the upper window, laughing happily, "THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROUS DONATION TO MY FLAMES" he shouted before blasting off into the East. Warren's men started to pour out of the front doors and I smirked, but before I jumped down someone started to take out the men. I looked to the rooftop a couple buildings away and saw a sniper. "It's one of them" I whispered and I started running over there.

The sniper saw me and started running away, "oh no you don't" I shouted taking my Night-Claw out and firing it at the sniper, grabbing their leg. I pulled the cord and dragged the sniper in front of me, and it was a woman. She wore a dark purple suit and had bat-like ears, it showed off her belly button and she looked armed to the teeth. She also had long black hair and dark blue eyes. **{Suck at descriptions, look up Huntress for better imagine}**

"Nice disarm, but you left yourself open" she said smugly and swiped my feet making me fall to the ground and she jumped up, I got up and went for a jab at her ribs, she dodged and nailed my left arm. I pulled my escrima sticks and went in for a stun and she dodged and tried to kick my away, I jumped back and whacked her right leg, making her kneel. **[Suck at fight scenes as well]**

She tried to uppercut me but I grabbed her arm and put my escrima stick around her neck, "make one move and my escrima sticks will shock you into unconscious" I said and she stopped struggling, "I underestimated you Nightwing, my mistake" she said simply and I smirked. "Everyone does, now who are you" I demanded and she didn't respond, I then heard a small click of a gun.

"I suggest you let Huntress go Nightwing" a robotic male voice said and I looked up to see something that almost made me drop me escrima sticks, I looked like Batman. But it wasn't. He looked like Batman but militarized, he wore a blue visor that showed bright white robot eyes, and he had two holsters, a belt filled with various gadgets, and he was wearing some heavy duty armor. And the symbol on the center of his chest and the side of his arms looked just like the symbol of Arkham Asylum, but no words, just the symbol.

"Now let her go or else things get messy bird boy" he taunted, his voice was defiantly modified, I slowly pulled away from the Huntress and she got up and walked over to her partner, "thanks did you complete your mission" she asked and he nodded. "Of course, everything is set" he said, "who are you" I asked and he titled his head, like he was smirking beneath his visor.

"Call me the Arkham Knight, and now we'll be leaving" he said moving to the small jump between the buildings, still keeping his gun on me, "I will find you" I said and he laughed. "No you won't, unless you want your magic girlfriend in some serious danger" he said and my body stiffened and I felt cold. "What did you do to her" I demanded and he chuckled, "nothing serious" he responded.

"But if want her safe then I suggest you head to lower Blüdhaven and find her somewhere in an abandoned building, blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a chair" he continued and I curled my fists in anger. "So Nightwing, what will it be, the mission given to you by Batman and track us down, or your girlfriend that's bound in one of the worst places in this town" he taunted and placed his gun in his right holster and he and Huntress grappled away.

I started running straight to lower Bludhaven, "Nightwing to Batcave, come in, is any one there" I practically shouted over my com link, "Master Grayson is something wrong" Alfred said over the com. "Zatanna is in trouble, I need your help to find her, she defenseless" I said with fear in my voice, "I'll see if her phone, or Justice League communicator is on for me to track" Alfred said calmly and I just kept running across the rooftops.

"Master Grayson I hate to inform you that Miss Zatanna's phone is in her apartment and her communicator is either turn off or destroyed, I am trying to find any means of finding her" Alfred replied and I turned my heat sensors on and started to scan the buildings. "Master Grayson, I believe Miss Zatanna's tracker is giving off a weak signal, I'm sending the location now" Alfred said and my cowl received the info.

"Thanks Alfred, I'll be at the cave with Zatanna once I find her" I said over the com and ran towards the building giving off Zatanna's signal and I came to door, I tried to open it but of course it was locked, I went back and rammed the door down. I crashed through and picked myself up and saw Zatanna, just like the Arkham Knight said, "Zatanna" I screamed and she didn't move, she was knocked out.

I quickly untied her and picked her up bridal style, I have to get her to a Zeta-tube and to the Batcave, I rushed outside and headed straight for my safe house, "stay with me Zee" I whispered and she didn't respond. It took some time and I reached my safe house, and went straight for the Zeta-tube and I was brought to the cave with Alfred standing by with a stretcher ready.

"Thanks Alfred" I said placing Zatanna on the stretcher and we took Zatanna over to the medical bay for Alfred to give her a checkup, "only a minor concussion, nothing more Master Grayson, I also suggest you contact Master Bruce, he at the Watchtower with Miss Kyle and Doctor Young" Alfred said and I nodded, heading for the Bat-computer.

"Nightwing to Batman, come in Batman" I said and soon Batman appeared on the screen, "Batman here" he responded and I sighed in relief, "Zatanna is here in the cave" I said and Batman didn't respond. "One moment Nightwing" he said and soon the screen changed and showed the entire league, "Nightwing, tell us where did you find Zatanna, we've been trying to contact her all night" Batman said taking a seat.

"I confronted one of the vigilantes after Firefly hit the West bank of Bludhaven, I was able to temporarily subdue them, a woman named the Huntress, but before I got any information out her, the other one came, he called himself the Arkham Knight" I said and they all nodded. "I was going to purse them but the Arkham Knight said that if I did then I would leave Zatanna in lower Bludhaven, and I went for Zatanna, and they said something about a mission" I finished and they all nodded again.

"Is Zatanna alright" Superman asked and I nodded, "minor concussion, she's still out cold but fine" I answered and they seemed a bit relieved, "watch over her Nightwing, the League will finish up this meeting, and I expect a report on the Huntress and this Arkham Knight " Batman said ending the call. I went back to Zatanna and sat beside her, "I'm right here Zee" I whispered and she stirred.

"Dick" she said weakly and I smiled, "I'm here Zee" I said softly and she gave me a weak smile, "what happened" she asked and I frowned a little. "Someone knocked you out and tied you to a chair in Bludhaven, they called themselves the Arkham Knight and the Huntress" I said and she frowned as well. "I remember some robot sounding guy knocking me out, that's all" she said and Alfred appeared with a glass of water, "Thank you Alfred" Zatanna said and he gave her a warm smile.

"Hope you feel better Miss Zatanna" he said and went back further into the cave, "Batman will be by later" I said and she nodded and drank her water, "thank you Dick" she said softly and I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll always be there for you Zee" I said and took her hand and she smiled, "I love you Dick" she said, "I love you too" I replied without hesitation and went for another kiss.

* * *

 **Unknown location, 11:26**

"Congratulations, you all have made a wise and crucial decision in your lives by accepting the invitation to the Rouges" a male voice boomed, there was a number of figures standing in front of the male figure. "You will all do what the Justice League is too afraid to do, you will take the fight to criminals, you will destroy corruption, justice will be served" the male shouted and the others cheered in response.

"The Justice League says they are the protectors of the Earth, but they allow the Earth to become corrupt and grow darker, we shall right their wrong, we shall fight the corruption, we will fight it until it is no more, we shall truly save this world" the male figure said again with everyone cheering once again. "My name is Azrael, I am warrior, a protector, a hero willing to take a life, and I shall teach you, I will guide you" Azrael said and the others cheered.

"We have remained in the shadows as much as we can, but we have emerged and revealed ourselves to the Batman alongside his own partners, and soon the League will know our name, we are forced to come to the light to continue our mission" Azrael said and everyone was clapping. "The League has connections to the United Nations and the Governments of the world, and their home towns, but we have more" Azrael began and everyone was listening.

"We have connections, sources, agents, and more in Gotham City, the United Nations, Bludhaven, Star City, Costal, anywhere that a Justice League member or member of the Young Hero team is, we have a connection to the city" Azrael said and they clapped again. "We have an agent within the young team of hero's and soon the League itself, we are everywhere, and the League cannot say the same" Azrael said and another figure came next to him, and she had no face.

"As of right now Operation Liberation has begun in Bludhaven, the Arkham Knight and the Huntress have begun their missions, and now you must join them, if this mission is successful in Bludhaven then we shall move forward to the rest of the city watched over by the League or any hero connected to the League" she said and Azrael nodded. "Listen to the Question, for she will be watching along with myself and Lady Shiva, now dismissed" he shouted and the other figures nodded and went straight for the exit.

"It has begun Batman, I have made my move, now it is time for you to do the same" Azrael said to himself as he watched the newest members of the Rouges leave their headquarters.

* * *

 **Pacific Casino, Bludhaven, 11:48, Warren POV**

Firefly came back with a most of the men I gave him for this robbery, "the plan worked I assume" I said and Lynns threw a large sack on the table in front of me, "you tell me" he said and I looked into the bag and saw a sea of money and I grinned. "The heroes" I asked and Lynns took a seat, "a sniper was on the roof and Night-brat went after her just like I said, she took out about four men and the rest escaped" he answered and I laughed.

"I admit I had my doubts Lynn, but you came through, I see some upgrades fresh from Penguin in your future" I said and Lynns chuckled, "good, Axel offered me some prime jobs" he said and said man walked in, "hello Warren, Firefly saw your work on the news, you sir light up that boring bank" Axel said taking a seat.

"I brightened the place up all right" he said and I sighed, I hate his damn fire jokes sometimes. "Hey boss" one of my men said, "what" I said coldly and he simply came up to me with a letter, "from Mal the Venator" he said leaving me and I opened the letter quickly. I skimmed the letter, "what does that so-called hunter have to say" Axel said bored, and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny White" Lynns said and I handed him the letter and he began to laugh, "alright give it here" Axel said taking the letter from a laughing Lynns and Axel didn't start laughing, "he's declared war on you, how is that funny" Axel said and I waved it off. "He thinks he can go to war with me, he should have learned from Crater, never mess with a gang leader from Gotham" I said and Lynns stopped laughing.

"When can I reduce him to ash and cinder" he asked, "soon Lynns, we have to make some arrangements first with the Bludhaven Police Department, make sure they say out of this gang war, don't want them arresting my men during a war" I said smiling and Lynns chuckled as well.

"I would help you Warren but this is between you and Mal, and I go neutral in this war, but I can't stop my men from helping you" Axel said cryptically and I nodded, "good to know, Lynns will be getting some upgrades soon and he just may have time for the jobs you offered" I said and he nodded as well.

"When will these Bludhaven gang leaders learn, never mess with a gang leader from Gotham City" I said lightening my cigar and taking a big puff. This city is going to be mine.

* * *

 **Watchtower, 11:17 AM, November 21**

"When are we going to decide, we've been debating for days over this, I say we just tell her" Green Lantern Hal Jordan said slamming his fist on the table and Wonder Woman nodded, "agreed, we have heard the argument from every angle, if we allow her to know, then imagine the good that could come from it" Wonder Woman said.

"She still has the ability to control virtually anyone, we can't trust her, the Wisdom of Solomon advices against it" Shazam said, "Solomon's wisdom is out of date, if the doc says it will help her and it could help us in the future then I say go through with it" Green Arrow said and Captain Atom slammed his fist on the table. "She's a damn criminal, she won't change just because of this" he said and the Martian Man-Hunter then spoke, "I suggest we listen to Dr. Young, Catwoman, and the Batman, they knew her better than anyone" he said in calm voice.

"It's true" Catwoman said smirking at the heroes in front of her while Dr. Young merely sighed next to her, "I implore you all to listen to us, going through with this will change her, she will turn over a new leaf, give her time and help her along the way and she'll be become a wonderful woman and a very powerful ally to the League" Dr. Young said.

"Let's end this now with a vote, and if its tie then we call a third party to settle it, we should have done this the first time" Aqua-man suggested and everyone murmured in agreement, "all those in favor of telling her raise your hand" he said and more than half of the league rose their hand, "and those against it" he said again and only a few hands rose. "It's settled, we tell her, Batman, Dr. Young, or Catwoman will inform her" Black Canary said and the League nodded.

They then realized that Batman wasn't present, "uh where's Batman" Flash asked, "oh he left an hour ago to tell Pam, he also said that one of you good guys will take me and Young home to Gotham" Catwoman replied casually and the League simply sighed. "He was going to tell her no matter what we said" Wonder Woman said getting up, "and I'll escort you home Selina, and Dr. Young" she said again with said women getting up.

Superman was left alone in the meeting room, he simply looked at the files and a small smile came to his face, "It's for the best" he whispered before getting up to leave.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy Chapter Seven, was I mysterious or clever? Maybe complicated? Any who, The Arkham Knight, I am certain most of you know who's under the visor, I wanted to do something different and he just came to me, I think it will be more interesting so, yeah. No he won't try and kill Batman, but he will have his aggressive nature towards heroes, and general aggressive attitude.**

 **The Rouges leaders have been revealed! The Holy warrior Azrael, The seeker of truth The Question, the fearsome Huntress, and the Arkham Knight. But who did they recruit? Who has joined their cause? The Rouges are taking big steps against the League and Nightwing is the first to face them. What is Operation Liberation?**

 **And Warren is now at war with a rival gang leader, Mal the Venator. What will become of Bludhaven with not only a gang war going on but the Rouges mysterious mission?**

 **Does anyone know what the League was talking about? Why is Dr. Young and Catwoman in the Watchtower? You all probably figured it out by now, was I too revealing perhaps? But if you haven't then find out in the next chapter! Review if you like this story!**


End file.
